User talk:Mr Zurkon
Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Russian Mafia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx RE: Deck of 52 great idea on the deck of 52 i'll see if i can add some stuff. also thanks for your edits... -- patx 21:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : ok i updated the site notice for u http://mercs.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice | also u have been added to the top users on the main page! -- patx 21:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eva Navarro I was under the impression Eva was a Mexican with Venezuelan citizenship when I read she was actually Mexican, but I find it hard to believe, considering she threw a knife at Solano's picture, I wouldn't think a foreign citizen would hold that kind of patriotic love for country. Maybe it's just some random detail someone threw in without really knowing why. PLAV Vehicles We need a list of PLAV vehicles in the "Weapons and Vehicles" article, badly. Can I count on you to help? Whoops, sorry about that, I haven't gone to Wikia in a long while so it slipped from my mind DestPrince 06:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castro Helicopter I'll handle the deletion, I'm an admin now, you can create a new Castro page if you want. On a separate note, I started playing Playground of Destruction again, and am planning to update the Deck of 52 list, but right now I'm taking a little break. Mi-26 Helicopter Hey Zurkon, I was thinking about combining the contents of the Condor and Jade Wind into the Mi-26 article, but I'm not so sure, what do you propose? DestPrince 14:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mi-26 Okay, I'll get to it as soon as I can, it's kinda late over here where I am though. And on that note about the Mercs 2 vehicles, would you care to give me some more details, and if necessary, some kind of example? From Dest Ah, I see what you mean. I'll try fixing that later, I'm gonna go to bed now, oh and if you come across any pages that look like spam or vandalism, please mark it with the "Deletion" template, I just remembered an unregistered contributor from way back who did precisely that, and am rounding up his articles for removal. Good night. DestPrince 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Diplomat I was planning to merge the info from both of them with the Abrams page (since, technically, they are both the same tank) just like when I was planning to merge the different Mi-26 pages (Jade Wind, Condor) into a single page. In fact I'm planning to do this with all the vehicles that reappear from the 1st Mercs to the 2nd one. We have our work cut out for us, it's not easy, but somebody's gotta do it. My only problem as of now is finding pictures of all these vehicles, real-life pictures are fine, but I'd think shots of the official models in the game would be preferable. DestPrince 10:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) The Mercs 2 forums were shut down I dunno why, they just were. DestPrince 10:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BTW, do you have any pictures of the Condor and Ewan's Mi-26? Even a screenshot of his "Lucky Ladies" will do fine, although it would definitely be better if it is of good quality. offer if you can get 500+ edits i make u admin. i like to have at least two. and i am inactive for long periods. this sound good at all? GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 02:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. Seeing you now have an edit count in the 700s. And I predict that taht will soon go into the 800s (past mine), I am happy to give you admin privs. On you have no exp. on being an Admin: its not that hard. On this wiki there are few vandals so you don't really have to worry about blocking people or anything. For you really all this will be is when you see a page that needs deletion you can delete it. If you see a bad edit you can roll it back (but I think I gave you rollback so you can already do this). Other then that there is not much to do. I'll grant you the privs right now. Enjoy! -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 19:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all. I have 838. My user page and talk page is all screwed up. I cant edit the namespace User:PATX so I had to move it to Admin:PATX (which sounds stupid and asshole-ish but whatever). So saying this if I don't respond to something I am probally checking the wrong page, for example it took me a while to find your last message. Happy editing -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 05:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hearts Hey Zurkon, I've made a page about the Five of Hearts, and am going to put up a page on the Nine of Hearts as soon as I can, I'm playing it right now so I can put up their biography. RE: Hearts Thanks on that one, oh and just a little reminder, please take note of the card's locations, we need to fill up the In-game sections of those articles too. Real-life versions Hey Zurkon, do you happen to know anyone who's familiar with the real-world versions of all the weapons and vehicles in Mercs 2? in particular the Dragon lance, I need to know so I can do some extensive research on it so I can improve the Dragon Lance articles. Thanks anyway, actually, I know most of the vehicles of the other factions, but the PLA's arsenal is one that mostly eludes me, I guess I'll have a look around, and see if I find anything. To be honest, there was this forum on the Mercs website that attempted to list all the real-life names of the Mercs 2 vehicles, but ever since they were shut down, I am at a total loss. Anyway, do you have any info on the PLAV Salvador Tank? (or was it the Salvador?) DestPrince 15:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) That's funny, on the Mercs 2 website they call the PLAV tank the "Salvador" (just to clarify, the PLAV only have one tank right?) Dragon Lance Thanks much on that, I'll get to work on the Dragon lance as soon as I am able. DestPrince 08:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cities of North Korea Hey Zurkon, if you have the time, do you think you could help me expand the number of articles regarding the locations of Mercs 1 and 2? like the Haeju and Kirin-Do articles I made? DestPrince 12:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cities That's ok, if you don't mind, I think I'll make a few new articles regarding locations, I've been a bit eager to do so. Fair enough DestPrince 12:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Soldier Classes Hey Zurkon, I recently checked the AN page and saw that section with the "Soldier Classes" however, it's only the soldier classes from Mercs 2. I think we should make two separate "Classes" one for the first Mercs and another for the 2nd one. There are other articles that have this piece of detail too. DestPrince 12:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Zurkon, I was actually thinking about putting the "Classes" under a separate heading than "Diplomacy," Sorry, My bad, for not telling you earlier. Thank ye kindly. DestPrince 14:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) nice love what you did with the side bar! -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 14:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) yea i was just thinking of a new logo... i don't have any real skills at doing them. if you do make one and upload (if you can). if you cant make logos goodly either, we'll put up a notice asking for a user to make one. sound good? -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 03:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Did somebody say logos? Hey Zurkon, I saw your message to PATX and back, so you intend on making a new logo huh? Well, not really, it's just that you reminded me of a request I made on the "Logo Creation wiki," and it perked me up for a few seconds, I still haven't gotten a response on my logo request though. (oh and it's for another wiki so as not to confuse) DestPrince 07:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, you said you were looking for a picture with the dollar bill that says "In Cash We Trust" right? DestPrince 08:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think I've seen something like that before, I'll go look around and inform you if I find anything DestPrince 08:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Bad news Sorry Zurkon, I wasn't able to get anything on the "In Cash We Trust" picture. DestPrince 14:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blanco is Libyan? I never knew that. DestPrince 09:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, sorry, I don't own the next-gen version of Mercs 2 (yet) DestPrince 09:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep, not only that, most of them are just vehicles from the first game, like the Sungri Scout modified with Solano's VZ flag and given a different name (it wasn't Iguana, if I remember correctly) the same goes for the Raven, which was just a repainted Mafia Technical. There were a few exceptions, mostly the boats. DestPrince 09:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) LMG Hey Zurkon, just asking, but in the next-gen Mercs 2, the LMG isn't the same as the RPD, right? DestPrince 10:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for te info DestPrince 11:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I took a look at some YouTube game footage just now, he was using an "Automatic Rifle" but the model looks like an RPK (the successor of the RPD) is this correct? DestPrince 11:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Anything new? Hey Zurkon, I haven't come around for a while, mind giving me a little update on the wiki's goings-on? DestPrince 11:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mr Zurkon - hey. i see your messages to DestPrince... if u would like i can write a quick blog post (found a reason to acul use these blogs they give us lolol :P) explaing boxes and everything... ALSO: this discussion proves my point that this new what you see is what you get editor that wikia now uses is not making ppl learm anything. i am considering turning it off, making wiki syntax tutorials and making ppl edit via SOurce mode. tell me what you think? -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 21:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Stuff I asked PATX how to make templates, and he said you do it by making a new article starting with "template:" for instance "Template:(Insert name of template)" Oh, all right, sorry about that. I suppose I could try testing the sandbox a little, I'll tell you if I learn anything, how's that sound? DestPrince 12:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem, DestPrince 12:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) stub template It looks neat, I'm trying my hand at making an infobox template, but I' having some difficulty. delete template Hey Zurkon, I had an idea for the "Articles for Deletion" template, how about a picture of one of the mercs using a laser-designated airstrike and the caption says "Roger, target received" since, you know, we're "targeting" the article for deletion, what's your thoughts about it? RE: Image template For some reason, the image of one of the mercs taking a picture of a dead HVT just popped into my mind. I don't have a witty caption to donate, though :( DestPrince 08:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good deal, ok DestPrince 11:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mercs 2 weapons Okay, I believe there's already a page about the Bullpup rifle, and maybe we can link the articles of weapons that returned from the first game too. DestPrince 07:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Um... you lost me there, Zurkon. Mercs 2 vehicle category Hey Zurkon, can we get rid of the "Mercenaries 2 vehicles" category? I mean, "Vehicles" is such a broad term afterall, and it seems unnecessary to divide them between games. re: cats to make a category just create a page like Category:cat_name_here... of course replace "cat_name_here" with the name of the category... then to add the category via the bottom of the page... if you want to add like a description just edit the page you created... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 23:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) re: cats to make a category just create a page like Category:cat_name_here... of course replace "cat_name_here" with the name of the category... -- GRAND ADMINISTER PATX 23:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks for the heads up, and nice idea for the template, although I tink that maybe Buford's "unfriendly" statement would be better. I think it went like: "You must think you're pretty badass killing my men, keep that up and I'll personally shoot you dead" Mischa or Misha? I thought this issue was put to rest already No Zurkon, I'm pretty sure it was "Mischa," either that, or maybe it's that thing with the different name discrepancy like Ewan as "Garrett" in the PS2 and "Devlin" in the next-gen ones, hold on, I'm going to YouTube to check it out and confirm for myself. Okay, I checked it out, turns out, it's the naming confusion thing again, like with Ewan, so its Misha in the next-gen, but Mischa in the PS2, it would seem. So, I'm at a loss. RE: Project Okay, sure thing, My hands are full for me right now (It's a little complicated to explain) I'll try coming often to help out, ok? DestPrince 07:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Castro Helicopters Hey Zurkon, I dunno how to solve it either, you'll just have to delete the page, and make a new one copy-pasting everything from it. DestPrince 07:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm always around, it's just... lately I've been feeling rather bummed out. DestPrince 09:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Template help Hey Zurkon, do you know any intricate knowledge about making templates already? DestPrince 08:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was trying to make an infobox, but I can't edit it on the articles that I want it on, it's called "Template:Weaponinfo" DestPrince 09:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for the late reply) Messenger/M1025 Scouts Zurkon, should we merge the Messenger article into the M1025? Oh and, sorry for not appearing in a long while, I've been a bit moody lately. DestPrince 10:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Faction Categorisation i suppose we could do something like that. I'm not quite sure what to make of it though. Well, it's just, I never thought of something like that, which is why I didn't know what to make of it, if you think it would be a good idea to use though, then by all means, go for it, just one question: the category will cover everything of said faction, right? that is to say, all their weapons/vehicles/characters and that sort, right? You can go ahead with it, I need to leave my com right now, I'll see ya when I see ya. DestPrince 08:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Solano's Venezuela We need the flag of Solano's Venezuela for the Venezuela article, I think, but I can't find any anywhere. Yeah, that one, we are in desperate need of it, well, the article is in desperate need of it. DestPrince 10:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Template Yes! I've finally made my weapon template :D Please Check the Carbine page for it, I might improve upon it later. Upgraded it a little bit. DestPrince 13:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Allied Nations Protection I can't edit the Allied Nations page, it says View Source in place of the edit button. Bkil 14:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) STEVEYBOB THE MERC PAGE sorry i use different text!Zukon im a fan of you because you help in my struggle to make this website better!respond! and if ya want come on to my talk page! Steveybob the merc wish's help to make this website better! Hey Zukon and others I just want more helpers so if you want to join my struggle just go to my talk page just ask me and your on! Steveybob the merc 14:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc ''Zurkon's debate'' Hey Zurkon I say that you really should join my struggle cus you are a good helper editing matties nelson and stuffs! Steveybob the merc 14:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc ZURKON I WILL HELP YA! Zurkon tell me how i can help you on thi wikia! Steveybob the merc 14:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc ZURKON I HATE YOU! YOUR A ON OF A @#$% PLUS YOUR A DEMANDING LITTLE GENERAL PENG AND F%# YOU! Steveybob the merc 14:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) steveybob the merc RE: Steve I've blocked him for a year, he's probably just some spammer bored out of his wits. I agree, keep an eye out for characters like these, they usually have telltale signs (grammar that shows inappropriate excitement, constant typos, childish hype) I once had to pay for something like this, know that I'm being honest when I say I'm trying to protect you from the same grief that (nearly) ruined me. In the past, I once made a forum, some guy burned my soul with the most outrageous troll-post ever, he shattered me to the core, and I never went back to my forum ever since (In fact, I've made a vow to never make or involve myself in forums ever again, preferring private chat with people I trust) Oh, I got better, recently though, I had decided to give some payback DestPrince 15:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Diplomat/Abrams Do you think we should delete the Diplomat article? it's already been covered in the Abrams article, or do you have other plans? Well, ok, if you say so, speaking of which, I noticed none of the vehicle articles have a very uniform design, so I wanted to propose an overhaul for the design of all vehicle articles. The design I propose: *Introduction/Overview (whichever one you want to call it) *Real-Life Version (just for the sake of cool) *Tactics *Details (Ammo count/crew cap/etc.) *Gallery *Trivia (if any) Okay, I think we can do that, and another thing I was thinking, how about we include a "Related Pages" section? for vehicles that resemble each other between games but different enough to have independent articles, like, the Messenger can be related to the M1025 Scout and M1097 Anti-Air, and the Diplomat to the Abrams? P.S. does this mean we'll be making independent pages for the Mercs 2 vehicles again? (I'm refering to the Halo/JadeWind/Condor page) Ok, it's just i developed a bit of a fondness for the Mi-26's current layout (with the Mercs 2 variants) I'm a bit attached to it, it's a quirk of mine so... yeah. But I'll get over it soon. Anyway, it'll be a lot of work, namely, we need a starting point. Actually, what I meant about starting point was which vehicle do we do first? (Although it seems you've already done that with the Abrams) anyway, I think I'll get to work making a vehicle infobox. (there actually already is one, but I think we'll use a new one) DestPrince 07:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) North Korean ground attack Hey Zurkon, do you have a clear picture on the NK planes that bomb you if you enter the NK fortress in the South province too early? I'm positive, when I entered the restricted zone, it was NK guys who warned me to back off, before they blew my tank to smithereens DestPrince 04:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vehicle Images Thanks for the heads-up DestPrince 05:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Trophies/achievements Thanks. I got the pictures from herehttp://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/mercenaries-2-world-in-flames/achievements/. They are the Xbox 360 versions. Now that i look and compare them I do see the difference. I can add the PS3 versions from herehttp://www.ps3trophies.org/game/mercenaries-2-world-in-flames/trophies/titleASC/. Lordqaz 07:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Not to be nitpicky... But, might I suggest that all the details in the infoboxes begin with a capital letter? (you wrote most of the armor and speed details as lowercase, I'm just saying it would look a little cleaner if the first letter of the words were capitalized) Yeah, it's just that, I was looking at Wikipedia articles and saw that the infobox details began with capitals, so... yeah, that, and for some reason, I like capitalizing certain words if it makes it look neater (Universal Petroleum, for instance, both words are not necessarily proper nouns, but it's capped anyway... I scrutinize English too much) DestPrince 12:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Got a high-def version of the TV commercial? I just thought of a rather interesting idea, but you wouldn't happen to have a high-def version of the Mercs 2 commercial would you? The commercial for Mercs 2 Yeah, that one (I'm gonna change the background of the wiki into that scene with the three mercs walking away from mattias's mushroom cloud) Sure, as long as it's clear as crystal Thanks muchly DestPrince 15:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) IP Mistake? You said your IP got mixed with a vandal's? how did that happen and where did it happen? DestPrince 14:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Stubs and Templates I've been looking over our templates for stubs and such, and I think we have more than one stub template and stub category, don't we? DestPrince 09:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zurkon, I made some changes. What do you think? Well, I could find the white skull thing, jsut you wait, I'll have it ready (but I have to leave the computer, school is calling) Catch ya later TripleA-Arcader 09:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Changed da logo (fake Jamaican accent) What do ya think, man? This was the best I could come up with, I hope it's to your expectations. Actually, I print-screened the picture from the Mercs 2 website, and I told my sister to add the "Mercs Wiki", part at the bottom, it's stretched probably because wiki logos need to be a certain diameter (216x155) in any event, maybe this will do for now, at least until i can think of something else. Yeah it was, I got it from the european one (mercs2.eu/uk) TripleA-Arcader 07:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) My PS3 finally has internet connection So, I was thinking maybe i could invite you as a friend and we can do some stuff? (All I have is Call of Duty: MW 2 and Uncharted 2 at the moment) I sent a request to you, I'm DestPrince1p3, please check. Did you get my request? (Just making sure it was you I saw there) TripleA-Arcader 08:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Gonna be leaving for a few days Hey Zurkon, I'm gonna be away for a couple of days off this wiki, there's another wikia that I've been working on and I wanted to adopt it, but the guys on the community wiki said I have to sustain my editing of it over the next few days before I can. Just wanted to give you a heads-up just in case you think I'm dead. (I could come around here and there, but not for much.) TripleA-Arcader 05:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why so dead? Wow. This wiki is really dead. I'm just letting you know that I'm just helping out. If I do anything wrong, just tell me :). Nukey Ah, well, I'm kinda familiar with The Vault's templates. I suggest moving to instead. Nukey talk 08:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I had the 1st one until I threw out my PS2 and I have the 2nd one (Which I just beat today). Nukey talk Doesn't like Wikia's new layout Hey Zurkon it's me, and yeah, I'm still alive, although I don't like wikia's new layout, maybe I can get used to it eventually, but it doesn't work for me now. On the other hand I' experiencing some more bouts of depression, lately, and I'm feeling more worn-out than usual. Some minor changes I've redesigned the theme to match our original layout, hope that helps things around here, BTW, you doing all right? What color do you want for the links? Okay, I've changed the link color (couldn't change the used and non-existant links though) I also changed the background to something a little more appropriate, can you see the changes, btw? I fear they might not have been put to effect over there TripleA-Arcader 10:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Back with (not much) vengeance Hey Zurkon, I hope you're doing all fine here handling stuff. I decided to revisit some of my old wikias I previously worked on, mind if I ask for a rundown on any new stuff that's happened since my last visit from a long, long time ago? Oh and sorry if I reply a little late, I'm having my vacation right now and going to places is high priority on my list as of this writing. TripleA-Arcader 06:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Since you seem to be the most active person here, how do you make one of those things were it's a box and has a picture in it with info below it? Oh, and some dude just destroyed the Liberater section. SHADOW169 22:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I not only figured out what the site meant by, "Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes", '''But I also figured out how to make an info box, I upgraded the M1126 section, tell me if I did it right. Thanks again! SHADOW169 22:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks(again)! Alright, so you don't actually put the picture there, you put the link! Thanks(refering to the info box in the M1126 section)! SHADOW169 16:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow... I have been using a computer for about five years now, and I had no idea that you could do that! Thanks(yet again)! SHADOW169 18:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the heads up, I'll change it to ROKA, I was having one of those 'blah' moments, thanks. SHADOW169 20:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Template colour I'll see what I can do TripleA-Arcader 17:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- I just want to say thanks for helping me finish the Airstrike Challange page. Can you please tell me how to upload photos to infoboxes, i want to help but i can't Sorry but i tryed what you said and it didn't work. can u by any chance be any mor specific, try 2 be a little more specific. Chris Collins 02:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 1 final question, where did u find the pics for mercs 2 cars 12:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ----- I get the pictures of mercs 2 vehicles from Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_EGESrf5r8. That video along with the other related ones is where I get my pictures from. First put the video in it's best quality (480p) and then expand. Then when the vehicle shows up I PrtScrn and then paste it into something like Paint and crop it down. Also for the anonymous person it would be very beneficial to create an account so that it will be easier to communicate and keep track of edits. Mr Zurkon 05:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming's Shooters Portal Hello Mr Zurkon. As you're the most recently active Administrator/Bureaucrat here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Mercs Wiki to Wikia Gaming's Shooters Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 21:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I hadn't noticed the Mercs Wiki being listed on Wikia Gaming's Action Adventure Portal. Which portal would you prefer it to be listed on? Revitalizer 19:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmmm, it's hard to say, it fits into both categories really, although seeing that Grand Theft Auto is in the Action/Adventure category and Mercenaries is very similar maybe it should be there. However, the games are considered shooters by most websites so it should probably stay in the shooters category. Mr Zurkon 01:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks Mr Zurkon. I'll keep it in the Shooters Portal and remove it from the A/A Portal. Keep an eye on Wikia Gaming from time to time by the way, as it's possible multi-portal listing may be allowed someday Revitalizer 02:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC). Thanks that's going to save me a lot of time!! Chris Collins 22:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Mercs Comic Actually, I don't have the comic, just the fact I know there was a comic and the basic plot of said comic. If I ever get my hands on it, I'll be sure to update the article. On the other hand, I see more editors around the wikia, pretty good attracting a wider assortment of folks to help us out. TripleA-Arcader 02:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Logo We'll also need a new background to accompany it, according to some folks I've been asking around, the background can be "as high and as wide as you want as long as the filsize is under 100 KB." The middle area (covered by the wiki article) is 1000 pixels wide and to save on filsize, it should be filled with a solid color, like black. Sadly, I haven't been able to achieve much. TripleA-Arcader 22:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Catching up on old times Hey Zurkon, it's me, long time no see, huh? I dunno if you're still around but I just wanted to let you know I'm going around some old friends of mine around the net. Anyway, I'm gonna be joining a USAF in two months time, so wish me luck. You're old buddy, DestPrince PS Hope you find this message. RE: Hey Buddy Well, nothing big like those, I'm just in it so I can have my own job (been unemployed for years) and take a load off my parents' shoulders. As for my job, I'm going to be a dental assistant (I know, it doesn't seem that glamorous, but hey, I finally get to make my own money, I have a home where nearly everything is paid for. In short, I get to have a life of my own for the first time.) PS. Do you happen to own a copy of Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine? I've been wanting to find friends to join me finally beat Exterminatus. --- Bummer, oh well, if you do get a copy, you let me know so we can have a go at it. Please note that I'll be heading for USAF Boot Camp on the 6th of March over here (I currently reside in Chicago, Illinois) Just to let you know in case you replied sometime after that date. TripleA-Arcader 23:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) message hey, man. sorry to bother you, but it's been awhile since i've logged in here. just wonderin how you upload photos on here. Maccabeuse 10:00, February 2 2012. (sorry forget my signature) Vehicle templates i was about to edit otter 5 today. i was going to update it to fit the vehicle overhaul project (the template was up above), when i went to edit it, there was already a template called . i dont know whether i should re-do the page with the vehicleinfo template or not. normally i wouldnt ask, but i didnt want to be counter productive. Maccabeuse 01:45, 2 February 2012 (EST) Duplicates Hey, just givin you a heads up that there are some duplicate pages lurking around. Mercenaries Glitches and Vehicles. These are pretty much the same thing as Mercs Glitch (project) and Weapons and Vehicles. i examined these pages, and im sure that these are the lesser of the two. just wonderin if these should be cleared, except for a link to the other pages. I wasnt sure if these served a particular purpose or if it was just overlooked. I thought it was a good idea to ask, so i'd have an idea what to do in regards to other duplicates --Maccabeuse 08:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: vop standards sorry bout that. guess i overlooked that. i'll pay more attention from now on. ''my bad'' Cavelera?? im about to make a page about the cavalera, wasnt sure if i should name it ''cavalera'' or ''cavalera light tank'''''. figured if i was gonna do it, i might as well do it right. name change im just here to suggest a name change for the 'El Che' Artillery. the apostraphes on either side make it difficult to search for (i went to search for it, and couldnt find it, i didnt realize the apostraphes were there) i'd change the name myself but i dont have the means. you dont need to reply to this, just giving you a heads up --Maccabeuse 04:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up Just wanted to let you know im gonna work on the wiki alot like pics and stuff for vehicules P.S. if i change a pic in a template how do i readd a better pic? ~TristonJohn thanks i had no idea how to fix the bus pic or the triton, elt. so thanks for fixing them i have plently more pics if u want me to upload them just ill need somone to fix them for me so the pic fits in the vehicule template and i also seperated Taxis into taxi and micro taxi Tristonjohn 14:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Request I was wondering if i could become an admin, i have created the Spectrum, Cargo Boat and Micro Taxi as well as fixed a handful of stubs like the Taxi, City Bus, Etc. and i have added 30+ photos. If there are any other requirments let me know. Tristonjohn 23:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I have given you the bureaucrat rights -- good luck finding some admins to help you out! While I was here I tweaked a couple of UI elements in the Wikia skin (at mediawiki:Wikia.css); things were grey on grey which is completely unreadable. I changed them to white but feel free to choose some other color to fit with your wiki design. -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It seems you administration don't like newbies. No? Well I know this game just as well as you. I'm not looking for a competition, only that you let me help you with your Deck of 52 project, as it seems you've already begun it. I'll have it done inside 5 days if you'll allow it. I've played it through 6 times, completing all missions, capturing all HVTs, and collecting/destroying all bounty items without a map (There are 21 monuments and 56 listening posts, though few know that). I hope we can work something out. Merc52 (talk) 19:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the pages and edits I made, in response to your guidelines. Okay I'm going through and changing the pages to make them far more encyclopedic. Sorry for some of the out of place stuff I wrote. I made it a true specific summary now not a walkthrough. Although the other Ace contracts didn't have "Combat summaries," I think it's useful. It's stated as "the mercenary then advances through this," etc. I think you would approve of them now, and I think they add useful information about the missions. I'm about to fix the Ace of Hearts page to rename it to its mission name as well. My bad. I do want to say one thing. I did add a paragraph on the Allied M1126 APC about how it has very unusual physics in the game. I think that this should remain right? The job of the wiki is to provide all the information about a given subject as it is in the game right? Is that one okay? I really think we should let players know about the fence glitch with that vehicle because it's really funny. On the Fallout 3 Wiki, every page literally says every little glitch associated with an object or place or mission- and this game has probably the most and funniest glitches, with the exception of maybe its sequel. I'm just explaining why I think it should be there. If you really don't want it there, I'll get rid of it no problem. But I don't really see where else it should go, and it is informational. I'm removing my signatures too. Thanks for letting me know the guidelines so quickly sorry for trouble. I'm going to signature this post though so you know who I am! Iforgot87871 (talk) 04:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I just wanted to know how you make templates. I ask because I just started my own wiki. And I know that you have more than a few here.